the Medusa Games
by V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r
Summary: Roll up,roll up. Come and see the game. 14 girls have been chosen and they'll never be the same. Wish them good luck, bid them farewell for only one will win and the others;a different tale. May the gods be in your favour. Greek myth and the hunger games.
1. poem

This is not a trick

This isn't a fun game

This can decide

If you survive to live the same

I warn you for your sake

I give you my word

Believe me for I speak the truth

Let me be heard

Enter at your will

Enter if you dare

This game is no place for jokes

enter if you care

I hold now a secret

A secret i want to tell

If i tell will you promise

you'll tell nobody else

Swear you won't tell

promise that to I

cross your heart and hope to die

with a needle in you eye

The Medusa games is real

and i have lived to tell the tale

this isn't a fiction story

this is no fairy tale

I know the hero of Zeus

I swam with the hero of Poseidon

I spoke with Hades' hero

The one who hates the Titans

I rode with the hero of Apollo

I fought with the hero of Ares

I partied with the wine god's hero

I prankcalled the hero of Hermes

I shopped with Aphrodite's hero

I built along side Magnolia

the hero of Hepheastus

who was saved by the hero of Hestia

I was at the hero of Hera's wedding

I planned along side the hero of Athena

I ski-ied with Hestia's Blaise

I danced with Sage of Demeter

I climbed over the moon

to find the only one

Luna of the moon goddess

on the moon there she sung

know who they are

I know what they've done

And here is a journal

the Medusa games 1

Help me bring justice

Help me to restore their rights

beside me you and I

we will fight for what's right

14 girls will enter

14 girls will compete

1 will win

while 13 die of defeat

Here is their story:


	2. Idris and Romy

Chapter 1- Idris

My name is Idris and I have been chosen to compete in the Medusa Games as the hero of Zeus. I can win. No, I WILL win. That's my promise. And I never break promises.

* * *

><p>The whistle blew. A figure rushed past me, like a jet plane, sprinting down the hill with her hair flying everywhere. I'm not good at running. CORRECTION: I am horrible and always will be for running. It's not that I'm fat; I just can't. I can see a red flag in the distance on top of the next hill with a bunch of girls fighting over it. Oh man, I'm last AGAIN! How am I going to win when I can't even a beat a 9 near old with a bad ankle at sprinting? The flag is closer now and I can clearly see who is on the top of the hill. A tall girl with huge muscles and biceps hung on to the flag pulling it towards her. I knew her name was Avril and a hero of Ares. On the other side Eline, the smart one, hugs the pole of the flag. Even if she is only 9, she is smarter than all of us added together. No wonder she's the representative of Athena. Thea of Apollo waited at the bottom of the hill, grinning at me.<p>

"How slow can a person get?" Thea smirked.

I puffed at her. She, in return of my wonderful puffing gift, pulls me up the second hill by my left arm which got scarred by Luna of Artemis with her arrow. I groaned. Thea immediately drops my arm, making it feel like it weighed a ton. Not surprisingly, I toppled over, landing heavily on the bruised arm with Thea laughing at me. What a generous friend. I managed to get to the top of the hill without another accident. Avril sneered at me.

"How could the mighty Zeus pick a stupid clumsy fool. He's more idiotic then I thought," She prodded the flag in my ribs.

I didn't answer her. Instead I made myself useful by helping Eline up. In her attempt to snatch the flag, Avril had kicked, bit, scratched and punched her. Plus her bandage from yesterday's practice fight got shredded into tiny pieces with her cut bleeding again. I ripped a strip of clothing off my uniform and fashioned a simple bandage. Eline smiled her thanks at me. Thea, in full fighting spirit, starts yelling at Avril, occasionally taking little breathes in between. Ah...it's good having a friend to help you up in this stupid idiotic pointless game.

Maybe I should start at the beginning. I am 13 in May and I am in the Medusa Games. I must fight to survive. I must kill the others to survive. I must be the last one standing out of the 14 competitors to survive. I must live to survive. And I am but a mere 12 years old girl . Yet I could die tomorrow. The Medusa Games is a deadly game. You die, you lose. You kill others, you've eliminated a chance of dying. You are the last one and the only one breathing, you win. Harsh right? I didn't want to be in this game, i mean who wants to die? But here I am on the 5th last day of training, losing a race, ending up last. Guess I'll be dead by the first night of the actual game.

Another ear-wrenching blast of that dumb whistle surrounded me. If I could, I'll make some Idris-style-adjustment with Avril's boar axe to the whistle. LITERALLY! Mitch our trainer starts announcing something. That was our last training session outside of the HQ before the actual thing. My stomach drops to the floor. I'm not ready,heck I'm NOWHERE near being close to ready. He then gabbles on about how well we all did today with his eyes stared straight to me. My heart sinks. I knew that look. Mitch wants me to stay after everyone goes for some 'prep talk'. Yeah, like it really is prep talk. Mitch finally let's everyone go. He raises his eyebrows in my direction. I kept my gaze on my foot, avoiding his laser beams from his eyes. I seriously think he can kill someone with those wary eyes.

"You have improved but you have a long way to go. Meet me at the lower quad everyday at 5am exact, understand Idris? At your pace you won't even make it pass of the starting block," Mitch gabbles some more. I nodded. Why? WHY me? Why do I have to wake up at 5 for some MORE stupid training? WHY? He place his middle and index finger to his forhead and saluts me goodbye. I shuffled towards the canteen area. Mitch starts yelling at me again. Does he hate me THAT much... wait, he's saying something important...

"Wait, Idris. I have something for you. It's a dagger with the blade in the shape of a lightning bolt. Keep it and make it and myself proud for when you step out, you step out alone, Idris of Zeus," Mitch shouted back andthrew the dagger at me.

A black shape heads towards me. I step back absent-mindedly and watches the shape as it lands at my feet. The object felt light yet it felt strong. It had a black, lined with navy blue rhinestones sheath. The blade wasn't straight. It curved around and around like a lightning bolt. The blade was silver with specks of gold in the middle, spelling out an 'I'. I could see my reflection in the blade and only me. I placed it in my belt next to a capsicum spray. The smell of pancakes drifted under my nose, tempting me. I hadn't ate them in ages. I let the smell pull me inside the warm building yet I couldn't think straight. Mitch's words start clouding my brain.

"...for when you step out, you step out alone..."

...

I am Rosemary or otherwise Romy. Remember my name. Remember my face but most important remember my story for I will be the person on everyone's mind when I win the Medusa Games. Remember me and I will remember you.

* * *

><p>I always felt like a fish out of the water. Being next to a billion deadly weapons all in one room makes me more anxious. How did i ever get myself into this position? Oh yeah, I remember. From being the 'hero' of Poseidon. Haha. Funny because i've never felt like a hero in my life. Being next to 13 very good heroes doesn't make me feel amy better. Tomas opens the cabinet full of axes and hammers. Avril's eyes lit up as if a gourmet dish of her favourite meat just arrived. Tomas was our instructor with weapon training. He's a pro, an expert, a with-your-eyes-closed-and-still-can-kill-someone-expert. Plus he's only 16. Makes me look like a complete bassoon, not that i can sing better than i can aim. What was I thinking? That being able to survive yr 8 camp means that I'm deffinately going to beat a black belt karate dude? Yes,totally(rolling my eyes). Tomas picks a sharp double axe of the top shelf and hands it to Avril. She's grinning like mad. Wow, never seen her so happy before, not even this happy when she kicked Mitch's butt at wrestling. I shivered. I wanted to shout out that giving her that... that THING was complete suicide for the rest of us. Luckily I couldn't get a sound out. Tomas then looks at me with those mysterious eyes and winked. My heart just skipped a beat. I'm going to die! My hearts in my throat! I AM dying... from Tomas's wink? Never knew I was much of an Aphrodite's kid.<p>

Tomas reaches in and fumbles around with his hand a bit, like his trying to find the special weapon just for me. Is it an axe? Is it a dagger or a sword or maybe a LOVE sword? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AM I THINKING THAT! Instead he pulls out a... trident? WHAT? Why do I have to have a stupid retarded TRIDENT while Avril gets a nice looking axe that can actually kill someone? I tried smiling but it must of looked like a mix of a smirk and a frown because Tomas frowned himself. He puts his hands on my shoulder and leans forward. I start turning red. OMG! HE"S GOING TO KISS ME! I closed my eyes and lean in and... hear laughter? I peaked through close eyelids and see everyone laughing at me and worst of all...Tomas laughing at me. I bet i looked like a tomato. Tom pats me on the shoulder and says out loud, better luck next time. Oh gee thanks. He then continues on handing out all the weapons to everyone. Well, everyone but Idris.

" Idris of Zeus, I believe your weapon has been delivered personally," Tomas said.

OK,sure so let Idris get the special treatment. It's not she's mean or anything but she's always the one who gets this and everyone gets that and obviously what she gets is better than what everyone else gets. Tomas rounds us up and put us into pairs. I have to go with Idris. Oh great. I walk towards the other end of the stadium and Idris walks calmly to the other. I have a trident in one hand and a shield in the other. Idris holds nothing. She opens her arms and shouts to do my best and have a go at her. Ok. Sure. She's going to try to humiliate me some more. Fine. I'm going to show her Poseidon is better than Zues. I run pointing my trident straight for her ribs. She steps out to the side and sticks her foot out. Whoops. Before i know it Idris's foot is on my back with my trident in her hands.

Tomas jogs over and help me up. He leans in again, this time I didn't do anything stupid. He whispers in my right ear,you'll do great. Just concentrate Rosemary of Poseidon. Don't control the trident let it control you. The same with the sea. You can't control the sea. You are the hero of Poseidon.

Right. Breathe. Get up. Hold the trident up. Attack. .punch. Duck. punch. ... I'm getting good at this. This is easy. I kept Tom's words in my head. He was right about one thing. I AM the hero of Poseidon. I control the sea and nobody can control me. This time I will win something. For once, i'll win an important event. And it starts with beating Idris.

* * *

><p>this is only my first ever fanfic ,so don't lay it on thick with the critics ok?<p>

Btw: if you didn't get the story so far. It's kind of like hunger games and percy jackson mixed together. SO basically 14 competitors must compete in the Medusa Games, each one standing for the twelve olympians (Greek mythology, people!) and Hades and Hestia/Dionysus. That means:

Zeus: Idris Capello (the girl in the first part that was narrating and the girl Romy doesn't like)

Poseidon: Romy/Rosemary ( the girl in the second part)

Hades:Kismet

Apollo:Thea (Idris's friend)

Ares: Avril (Idris's enemy)

Dionysus: Zdena-pronounced as DIN-NA)

Hermes:UNKNOWN (something prank-ish)

Aphrodite:UNKNOWN (like Poppy or something?)

Hephaestus:Maj/Magnolia

Hera:Calla

Athena:Eline/Eleanor (Idris's friend)

Hestia: Blaise

Demeter: Sage

Artemis: Luna

HELP ME! I need good names for Aphrodite and Hermes. They need to be realistic-ish but relating to Aphro./Hermes! Review the names or PM me. Thanks!


	3. Kismet of Hades

Chapter 2

Kismet of Hades

My name is Kismet. I am the light. I am the darkness. I am the sun. l am the moon. I am your dream. I am your nightmare. I will win the Medusa Games. I will lose...wait. That's not possible. I am NOT going to lose. NO EXCEPTIONS.

* * *

><p>Four more days until the real game! I can hardly wait. Seriously, the way training is going, I'm going to win: 100 to 1. Literally. Idris can't run at all, Romy's to busy making googly eyes at Tomas and Avril is my ONLY challenge. The others are useless. How did they ever get in to the competition? I'm sitting on my bed, at 5 in the morning. I woke up by Idris creeping away from her bed. Sneaky thing. Probably trying to earn some points with the mentors. I know she's got Mitch on her side, and now probably convincing Tomas to root for her. Uh, weak! Outside the window it's raining and i see a blob. Just Mitch, getting some fresh air...with Idris. Why does she do that? You know that annoying feeling in your guts when no matter how hard you try, you don't get any rewards then just 'good try'. I don't think Idris ever had that feeling. No way for her. She gets everything but she's not the only one. Take Romy for example. She can't possibly kill someone. She'll only do it for Tomas. OBVIOUSLY!<p>

I'm not perfect either but I'm far more close to it then any of the others. A mirror stands beside my bed. It was decorated with swirls and bordered by a pretty 'princess' baby blue frame. Dust had clouded around the edges and the reflection was covered by a mist of light grey. I stood up gently, so not to wake the others and walked slowly to the mirror. I looked different. I still had my straight but short, spiky,jet black hair that always look limp and i was still skinny as a twig. No, it was my eyes. They no longer bear the mark of fear, of dread. They had a sudden light to it, not as bright as Thea's, but there. I shook my shoulders and stood up taller. I resembled a younger version of my mother. She left me when i was 4 and the only thing i remember is her laugh. A photo of her in black and white sit tall on my bedside table. The sun peers through the curtains, making the mirror shine. I looked like a glowing sun. My eyes were violet but in the light, they looked less sinister, a light sort of brown. I wore a shirt, white as my pillow and grey trackpants. On a velvet chair were my day clothes, a black shirt with a thick band of white over the left shoulder and my name displayed neatly on the right in white. The shorts were black too with white at the edges. Beside it was a tightly wrapped present. I tiptoed silently towards it. My fingers covered it. It was wrapped in a light pink wrapping paper with my name written in an old fashion handwriting style. It didn't say who sent the present but i knew it was neither of my parents. They abandoned me at a young age and left me with an evil queen. And they don't regret it.

The dormitory i slept in wasn't overly large and not tiny either. It contained 14 diifferent compartments like little rooms, each decorated and designed to the God or Goddess the hero represented. Mine, for example had no pretty flowers anywhere but a plain black and white furniture set. Idris's were tinted with gold and navy blue. Romy's bed was white and a washed-out light blue and a yellow wall but it looked like they used sandpaper and roughly scraped it to make a less bright yellow background. My room was on the left hand side and was third from the front. In my wardrobe were five long sleeves, one black and four white, and three trackies and two shorts. They were all black. The rooms shared a roof and side walls. There was no front wall and no door. The line was marked with furniture. There was a corridor in the middle (more like a gap between the room and the next). The "room" opposite mine was Eline's. Her room was brown, of all shades. The walls were covered with battle plans and bookshelves filled with different varieties of books. i once stepped in and couldn't believe what i saw. Eline had soft round brown eyes like a light whippy chocolate. Her hair was even lighter but still a brown. She had straight hair that was always tied up neatly in a low ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She was average height for a 9 year old. Her head was always in a book, from old fairytales like Peter pan to World-wide Trillers like Twilight. She didn't wear glasses or contacts. Yet she has more knowledge then any of us.

The room next door to my right was owned by Romy. She had shoulder length hair that was a dirty blonde colour. Her hair was rolled up in beach waves which matched her blue eyes. She usually left her hair out with a small plait or two on the side. Her room smelt of the sea. Her walls were decorated with shells and the floor was covered with sand. On her back wall is a rack where she puts her rusted trident. Romy was rarely in her room. She usually walks bare foot around, trying to find Tomas or writing in her blue satin diary on the grass hill. She was just like my mother. Dad always said she looked like she was lost in the world, looking for something special and incredibly unique. LIke Romy, Mum was shy and quiet but had strange opinions which she always scribbles down in a little note book Dad gave to her. Mum's favourite colour was yellow. She said it didn't mean coward but the honesty and strength to admit you were a coward and was wrong. SHe always wanted to be a writer of traditional fairytales. Dad was an actual author of books on the myths and legends, His favourite story was based on Mum, before they divorced. it was about a girl who came from a world of story books, of witches and fairies. She felt lost and not connected to the world so she ran away and came to a tall tower. There she finds a boy who also comes from a story. He is trapped and is mean't to marry one of the ugly step'sisters. The girl helps him and they live happily ever after. Mum 's real life story wasn't as jolly. She ran away like the girl and never came back. Dad then disappeared, leaving me with Aunt Melda. She tried to sold me on Ebay, Facebook, Twitter, wrote comments about me and offered me for only 50cents! The social people found out and placed her in a mental hospital and me; sta-raight to the Orphanage.

Dad wrote a story for me too. It was about a girl who couldn't talk and wrote in a velvet laced book all day long. She had a magical gift that what ever she says comes true even if she doesn't mean it. That's why she stopped talking. Her parents were so desperate, they accidently send the girl into a story the girl wrote but didn't finish. She then goes on an adventure, being the main character from her book. Of course, it ended happily. That was six years ago. Now Lizzie takes care of me. She's a single mum who wants a daughter. LIzzie has fizzy red hair that are uncontrollable. She adopted me when i was 6. That meant I was stuck in Orphan Hell for 2 years , sleeping in the same room as a crazy dude who was so desperate to get puperty. YUK! Lizzie and I go on fine. We don't fight or argue...much. The morning bell rings it's annoying toll. Today was our ranking day where four judges have to mark and critic us on all we have learnt through training by demonstrating our physical ability. It was set in five sections: Accuracy, Agility, Strength, Speed and Stamina. Each judge gives you a score out of 10 in each and is shown to everybody else so they know who is the best. I know I'll ace Accuracy,Speed and Stamina but i never was a muscle kid and i dont have good reflexes.

Breakfast was yuk, dull, porridg-y as usual. The four judges were strangers I haven't seen before. Mitch says to be polite, bow before you enter, speak only if spoken to and all the other times shut up and listen. Accuracy was first up. All 14 of us entered a big dim room with target boards on one wall and different distances infront; a draw with arrows, daggers, swords etc... We were given 20 minues to warm up and get ready. I ran straight for the double-end sword. It looked like two swords connected together in the middle. 20 minutes went by so fast. I only got to practice aiming once and the sword didn't get a bullseye. The four judges entered. Three were men and only one was female. She had white curly short hair with pink streaks everywhere. She wore jeans and a singlet. She didn't look abit girly. The tallest man wore a grey suit. His facial expression was pale like colour was drained out of him. Next to tallie was a broad, built man in a white suit and white pants. He looked nicer but still showed no expression. The last judge was a young boy only about 17. He had curly light blonde hair which frames a perfectly tanned face with hazel eyes. He showed great enthusiasm and excitement. The boy wore a normal t-shirt with shorts and a name tag saying "Luca." Idris was called up first. She held a lightning dagger and walked confidently towards the base line. You weren't allowed to cross the line when you throw your weapon at the target. Hitting the head, neck or chest(heart) earns you more points while the foot or hands may not help you. Everybody gets three goes. Idris threw three daggers at flying speed, one on the nose, one on the stomach and one on the thigh.

Romy didn't have such luck or experience as Idris. She used three tridents of different lengths. First one hit the knee, second one on the ground and third one on the shoulder. I hope i go better than that. I need to get three perfects to beat Avril. i step up and pick up my double sword. i hold it like a javelin, in the middle with my index and middle finger underneath. I measure out my steps, leveled my other hand in a straight line to the head, draw my sword back, keeping it straight and parallel to the ground and i ran forward sideways, releasing the javelin sword a little to early. OH NO! It's going to miss the head...BUT Hades must have listened to my prayer because it hit the target right on the eye. I repeated the process with my second and third and got the elbow and ribs. Not bad! At least my swords landed very close to the heart. Thea of Apollo got the pelvis, hip and ankle and Luna of Artemis aimed for the heart, heart and shoulder. Aphrodite's got wrist, floor, floor and Avril received a ground, hand and neck.

...

Next up was Agility. Two heroes will wear those Code Red uniforms with strips and tags at the shoulder ,back ,chest or stomach. They will be armed with a fake handgun. Every shot you get on the tags will win you one point but if you are tagged, you lose a point. Idris and Romy go first. No other comtestants are allowed to enter until it is their turn. They soon come out sweaty and tired. I stole a glance at Thea, my oppenent. We enter together and the room was like a maze. The judges warn us that there will be other obstacles in the maze like red lazer beams which you cant get hit by. Tomas dressed us up and Thea and I were led to 2 different entrances. The games ends when someone is tagged more than 20 times. Tomas blew a whistle and Thea and I ran. The maze was confusing and I ran straight into a row of lazer beams. i didn't realise until I was half way through them. I must have already lost 15 tags. i roll and jump over the lines and see Thea coming through the other way still weaving through the red. i shoot at her non-stop. She still doesn't realise I'm behind the wall. I run to another crossing and continue shooting at her. A heavy object pushes against my ribs. I look down and see a bar pushing. I stumple backwards and I realise the bars move. I need to get out of here. The hallway is covered with them. I run, stop, run, stop, run until the very end. Thea's weaving through a set of monkey bars with mud underneath. I shoot at her some more. I feel the floor moving and before I know it the floor starts traveling like a escalator that's not going up. I'm out in the open. Thea's too busy untangling herself to notice me. I run...straight into water. Well, nearly. There was a series of hanging poles above me. I jumped, grabbed onto one of them and reaches out for the next one. I see Thea shooting at me. Luckily her aim's not that good. I try shooting back at her with one hand but i slipped and started falling down. In desperation, I shoot carelessly at Thea and awaited my plunge into freezing cold water...but it never came. Instead I landed on a heavy board. Thea's armour was flashing red while mine was still normal. The maze around us began to shrink and we were out of the maze. I realised i must have hit her enough times to make her lose 20 tags before I did. So far I'm doing well and so far, so good.

...

Next is strength. This was the first one where i felt a little queasy. Avril was flexing her arms. She knew she was going to win. No doubt about it. The first half of us enter a room with a boxing ring, the others into a smaller room. Tomas called up Idris and Romy. They put on boxing gloves and suits and mouthgards. First one to strike three wins. Romy obviously is stronger. She hits Idris three in a row. Letting Tomas teach her Karate definately was useful. Thea and i stood up and put on our equipment. I knew nothing much of Thea except her father was a famous publisists. Thea placed her hand up to her face to protect it. I immediately do the same. Tomas blows a whistle. Thea starts circling around me so I do the same. She suddenly lunges at me but I side step away. She crashes into the ground. I try to punch her this time but she's too fast and holds onto my hand. With the other she strikes. one point to her. I pick my guard up never releasing them from my face. This time i scored a point. I aim for her nose and got her left hand instead. her right make contact with my face. Two to one. Thea wins. Luna won the third and so Romy will go ahead against Avril while Luna vs Thea. Obviously Avril beats Romy, no problem but Luna and Thea were evenly matched. Finally Thea scores the last winning hit. As Luna leaves the ring, Avril steps up. Ouch! This one is going to turn UGLY. Luckily Avril had spent all her energy on Romy, so she didn't hit as hard. Unfortunately but expected; she won.

...

Finally!SPEED! Idris looked like she was going to puke. She never could run. I don't need to worry about her. Avril looked tired and worn out. Thea had a black eye and sore legs. Luna wasn't looking good either. The girl of Aphrodite was too busy trying to look good after a fight. Looks like this round is mine. That's what I thought before I took a look in a mirror in the hall. WOAH! I looked like a wild animal. Some of my hairs stood up and a patch of my face was starting to bruise and threatening to turn purple. There was dried blood under my nose and both my eyes had gone red and bloodshot. I look just like the others. Mitch led us to a long but narrow room. It looked like the others on the inside, except there were lines marking the race course. Mitch placed us into two separate groups. I was in 1 and so was Eline, Calla, Avril, Girl of Aphrodite, Thea and Zdena. Calla and Zdena were very mysterious. they never talk much but whisper among themselves and Hermes' hero. They were moderately fast but they don't have very long legs. The girl of Aphrodite is the tallest here but she probably isn't good enough. The first group lined up into lanes. Mitch checked each of us one by one. I was last. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and found the golden hair boy,"Luca" smiling at me.

"Your fingers can't go pass the line," he said. I blushed. How could I be that stupid to do that? I've done sprint starts since Year 2 and I'm 10 now and still forgot to keep my fingers behind the line not on it! Golden boy walks back to the Judges stand. Mitch graps a starting gun and shoots it up into the roof. I'm off. I have to sprint 200m. EASY! I can feel the wind, rushing past me. i sneaked a peak at the others, all behind me. Perfect! But then a blur of pink and black sprints past me. NO WAY! I push myself more, eventhough my legs were already at full trottle and starting to ache. I pass the finish line at 13.18 seconds. The girl who came first, the girl of Aphrodite in pink and white past at 12. 39 seconds. Calla came third at 13.57 seconds. The 2nd race was of the 2nd group. Blaise of Hestia came first at 12.41, Magnolia of Hepheastus came 2nd at 13.02and Sage of Demeter third at 13.24 seconds. I couldn't believe it. I CAME Fourth! THAT'S BAD! I can't afford to come Fourth at my strongest ability! Well now I know I have underestimated three opponents of mine. Magnolia,Blaise and the fastest girl from Aphrodite.

...

Last of all was Stamina. My last stab at victory. I NEED to get this perfecto. The last challenge of the day was stamina. Ironic, since we've all tried to last through the first four challenges with just porridge. The aim was to try and hold both arms out to the side without them sinking below a line. Each arm will hold a plate with an egg on it. It starts of easy and who ever drops theegg will be eliminated. We stand in a circle holding our arms out. Golden boy puts a plate and egge on each hand. It doesn't hurt at all at the beginning but then the graviy starts pulling my arms down. I close my eyes and count to 100. I only got to 68 before a crash echoed from my left. My opened one of my eyes and saw Eline on the floor with the lady helping her up. one down, 13 to go. One by one people started wobbling and the weight grew heavier. Luna toppled over next. We had stood there for about halp an hour now. More people fell at every minute. My egg started rolling around on the plate and I couldn't stop my arms from shaking. A goey moxiture tickles my toes. A raw egg had cracked on my foot. Beside me, Sage of Demeter fell down and closed her eyes. Only Aphrodite's hero, Avril, Zdena, Hermes' hero and myself was left. Zdena gave up after 45 minutes and Avril's egg rolled off. She swore. That made Hermes' hero laugh and let her egg fall too. Only little miss girly and I was left. One hour passed. Mitch let the failed competitors grab something to eat and dragged the fallen ones to the hospital. My arms were shaking badly. My left egg started rolling like it was in a tsunami. I tried lowering my arms a little bit but the egg rolled even more. I collapsed with exhaustion at one hour and about 15 minutes. The other girl was tired but was happy she had won. I was too tired to even talk. The girl held her hand out and helped me up. She let me hold onto her all the way to the kitchen for food at up to our dorm. She helped me get up on my bed, like I had broken a bone and she didn't want to hurt me any more. She place a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon next to me and a glass of energy drink. I coudn't even raise my arms so she slowly fed me the drink. I refused the egg but ate some bacon. She didn't feel like eating anything.

"How did you do it without aching arms?" I croaked at her.

"I didn't strain my arms, but relaxed. The more you strain, the more you tire," She whispered. She went away to her room and came back with a soft toy.

"I called her Bubbly. She helps me when I'm in pain," she mumbled, handing me the pink elephant. I thought I would look stupid hugging a toy but it did calm me down and the girl didn't laugh.

"Tell me about yourself," she said.

"There's nothing interesting. My name's Kismet but you probably already know." She nodded.

" I'm Venus Armstrong and I've lived a secret life through my whole 16 years." She whispered. Venus. That's her name. It sounded so strong yet tender.

"I'm adopted by this woman called Lizzie. I hate my real parents," I grunted. I thought she might yell at me for hating the people who raised me.

But all she did was nod.

"I understand. I dislike my mum. She doesn't care about me" she mouthed at me, making very little sound

"I never went to school. I wasn't homeschooled either. I learnt how to read and write by myself. I only know the basic English words. When I was little, my mum and dad went to work and I ran to a nearby library and asked a Librarian to read to me. That's how I learnt. I only know basic maths. I tought myself everything I know of the world. My mum hit me whenever I talked. My Dad locked me inside the house when he found out. I crept out the window and went to the library anyway. I never had a friend before. That's why i entered. I hate my life. If I die, I lose nothing." she continued.

"Do you know who teachers are?" I asked

"Yes, but i've never met one. My parents didn't let me talk to anyone. My dad was fine before he met my mum. He bought me from his dead brother. Then he married my 'mum'. She made him mental. I never knew my real mother or dad so I just pretend they really are my parents."

"You have speed and guts, that's all you need to survive," I told her.

"I hope so," She replied back. She left and went out of my room. I heard a sob down the dorm. I left the comfort of my bed and grabbed Bubbly. I entered Meggie's room. It was all pink. I sat down beside her and placed Bubbly in her hand.

"She does calm you down when in pain," I whispered.

She looked up and smiled. Mitch entered and called us two down to the lounge room. He said our scores were being viewed.

We both bolted down to the room.

...

AC=accuracy

AG=agility

SP=speed

STA=stamina

STR= strength

Idris Capello: (ZUES) AC: 25/40,62% AG: 31 /40, 77% SP: 23/40,57% STR: 18/40, 45% STA: 12/40, 30% PERCENTAGE: 54%

Rosemary Hordan: (POSEIDON) AC: 21/40, 52% AG: 26/40, 65% SP: 27/40, 67% STR: 34/40, 85% STA: 8/40, 20% PERCENTAGE: 58%

Kismet Grange: (HADES) AC: 32/40, 80% AG: 34/40,85% SP: 31/40,77% STR: 17/40, 42% STA: 38/40, 95% PERCENTAGE: 76%

Thea Treskhio: ( APOLLO) AC: 22/40, 55% AG: 29/40, 72% SP: 27/40, 67% STR: 37/40, 92% STA: 24/40,60%PERCENTAGE: 69%

Luna Atkinson: (ARTEMIS) AC: 39/40,97% AG: 31/40, 77% SP: 28/40, 70% STR: 26/40, 65% STA: 25/40, 62% PERCENTAGE: 74%

Venus Armstrong: (APHRO.) AC: 16/40, 40% AG: 39/40,97% SP: 40/40, 100% STR: 18/40, 45% STA: 40/40, 100% PERCENT: 76%

Avril Rouhge: (ARES) AC: 34/40, 85% AG: 3/ 40, 7% SP: 21/40, 52% STR: 40/40, 100% STA: 26/40, 65% PERCENT: 62%

Magnolia Leay:(HEPHEAS.) AC: 29/40. 72% AG: 13/40. 32% SP: 24/40, 60% STR: 18/40. 45% STA: 24/40, 60% PECENT: 54%

Zdena Malloy : (DIONYS.) AC:28/40, 57% AG: 38/40, 95% SP: 13/40, 32% STR: 26/40, 65% STA: 31/40, 77% PERCENT:68%

Blaise Carmen: (HESTIA) AC:14/40,35% AG: 36/40. 90% SP: 38/40, 95% STR:21/40, 52% STA: 15/40, 37% PERCENT: 62%

Sage Hans: (DEMETER) AC: 25/40, 62% AG:12/40, 30% SP: 34/40, 85% STR: 40/40. 100% STA:19/50, 38% PERCENT: 65%

Eleanor Palmer: (ATHENA) AC: 40/40, 100% AG:40/40, 100% SP: 29/40, 72% STR:3/40, 7% STA: 9/40, 22% PERCENT:60%

Medea Jones: (HERMES) AC: 33/40 82% AG: 11/40, 27% SP: 24/40, 60% STR: 14/40, 35% STA: 32/40, 80% PERCENT: 57%

Calla Kirk: (HERA) AC:40/40, 100% AG: 38/40, 95% SP: 31/40, 77% STR: 36/40, 90% STA: 22/40, 55% PERCENT: 83%

**TOP IN ACCURACY**

**1. Eleanor Palmer 100%**

**Calla Kirk 100%**

**2. Luna Atkinson 97%**

**3. Avril Rouhge 85%**

**TOP IN AGILITY:**

**1. Eleanor Palmer 100%**

**2. Venus Armstrong 97%**

**3. Calla Kirk 95%**

**Zdena Malloy 95%**

**TOP IN SPEED:**

**1. Venus Armstrong 100%**

**2. Blaise Carmen 95%**

**3. Sage Hans 85%**

**TOP IN STRENGTH:**

**1. Sage Hans 100%**

**Avril Rouhge 100%**

**2. Thea Treskhio 92%**

**3. Calla Kirk 90%**

**TOP IN STAMINA:**

**1. Venus Armstrong: 100% **

**2. Kismet Grange:95%**

**3. Medea Jones: 80%**

**RANKING:**

**1. Calla Kirk 83%**

**2. Kismet Grange 76%**

**Venus Armstrong 76%**

4. Luna Atkinson 74%

Thea Treskhio 69%

Zdena Malloy 68%

Sage Hans 65%

Avril Roughe 62%

Blaise Carmen 62%

10. Eleanor Palmer 60%

Rosemary Hordan 58%

Medea Jones 57%

13. Magnolia Leay 54%

Idris Capello 54%

I couldnt' believe it! I cam tied second with Venus! We both shedded tears for being in the top three! We hugged and jumped with joy! But then the horrible truth came to me. Only one person ever came out alive from these games. That mean't either Venus lived and I died or I lived and Venus dies. No matter how hard i hated myself for thinking this, i knew, I'd have to kill her off before she got the chance to get to me.

Good Luck with that...

* * *

><p><strong>So the games have nearly started and that means these people need your support to live! PM or review me your favourite character and chose to either send them food, special things like potions, water or weapons. DON'T send me reviews with 'invicibility' or something like that because I won't put it in the story! Remember. The things you send could determine whether your favourite competitor lives and wins the games or not! <strong>

**MAY THE GODS BE WITH THEM!**

**p.s. the game may not start until later on. They still have an interview and a parade to go through. **


	4. The interview

Chapter 4

Thea of Apollo

Thea means Sun and Light. I am the light to the pride of winning. I am the Sun that shines down on the Medusa Games. There is another meaning of Thea. Winner. And I am not going to be the one who makes this meaning untrue.

* * *

><p>My clock say 6:05 a.m. It's actually only 6 but my clocks are always 5 minutes early. It's easier for me so I'm not 5 minutes late all the time. Clever right? Last night was the most tiring-est night ever. I came 5th which was quite good since i actually beat Avril at something! I also got 2nd in Strength. Wrestling Avril isn't my kind of dip for fun. Today was the day when we did our interviews. Mitch mentioned make-up. AHHHHH! My number one enemy was make-up. Ever since that first day of Year 1, I HATED make-up especially lipstick. I accidently ate a whole stick of Mum's best lipstick at school for lunch. I got to admit , it tasted just like chicken! But i'm never pulling that trick again. NEVER EVER! Doesn't matter how nice it tasted. Breakfast was always at 7 and training or just for today, make-up session, starts at 8.I had an hour of me-time without anybody else disturbing me. My bed was soft as snow and the colour of melted gold. I always sleep in my day clothes for tomorrow so i was already dressed. My uniform was black like everyone else's but with a yellow strip down the side. The yellow represented Apollo. Navy for Zues, White for Hades, Turquoise for Poseidon, yellow for Apollo, grey for Artemis, pink for Ahrodite, red for Ares, purple for Dionysus, orange for Hestia, emerald green for Demeter, olive for Athena, peach for Hermes, bronze for Hepheastus and violet for Hera. Yellow for the sun, yellow for light, yellow for hope of winning. In my room, in a silver hook was a body-length mirror. I looked normal. Straight chocolate brown hair, big chocolate eyes and sunspots around my nose and cheekbone. No, I was more than normal. Not everybody gets reaped for the Medusa Games and comes out alive. Well I CERTAINLY will! NO matter what it takes. Even if that means killing 13 others like me. I had a life before this stupid thing happened even if the gamemaker and the capitol people didn't. I had friends, family, a house, and an awesome future. But no. I just HAD to be in the running of getting killed just before my sweet 16th Bday. Damn you fate or destiny or whatever you're called. The uniform fitted around me perfectly. I still had a little baby fat around my stomach but it's starting to drop off. I usally wore boots and days at Headquarters aren't any different. I bought along my favourite pair of ugg boots, creamy colour ones with white fluffy fur on the inside. Winter was preparing for it's show and i don't plan on getting sick and feeble before my death day. If the capitol wants a show, I'll give them a punch of a show. Mitch said all they want was a show right? And what kind of show would it be with weak to the knees tributes? I've never seen snow, which is usual for Australia. It's a sunny beachy country.<p>

My gran told me how the Medusa Games were invented. All you need was a money-crazy president, a country and children. America was first to crumble. The president, President Snow, ordered a deadly game to teach the Americans a lesson. America was now Panem. They were separated into 13 districts and 2 from each must fight to the death in an arena. The Hunger Games was born. The games have stopped at 75th by a girl who led them to rebel against the Capitol. But that wasn't the end. All over Europe, empires and countries started to fall. Following North America's example, they set dangerous types of games for the elderly, the young and those in between. Australia wasn't left out. My mother was born on the day, the games were introduced into Aus. The game creator was a Greek. His name was Mortimer. Presidents ruled the games one by one, passing the role to their descendents. They split the country into 14 areas. Each for the twelve Olympians of Greece with Hades and Hestia. Mortimer made a game like the Hunger Games. It consisted the same aim and principles but the tributes represented something different. Each year on May the 1st, the country gathered at their districts' town centres. A lady or man will visit each district and a girl was reaped. They must travel to the Game Zone (Tasmania), a island deserted of human but filled with man-made disasters. The yearly chosen gamemaker will design the structure of the game. With the growing technology, they can insert trees where they want, fires and river exactly how they see it and all kinds of traps everywhere with the touch of a finger. (This is based on the Hunger games movie.) The lone victor of these games have any kinds of riches they desired. But with wealth comes the responsibilty. By being in the games, you are now the Capitol's. One step wrong, and your family and yourself die and the riches goes back into the hands of the Capitol. Greedy, filthy, idiotic hands of the Capitol. Gran never told me how exactly did the girl stop the Hunger games but she said in her days, a book was written about it. Now there are no more copies in Australia. The world's capitols have decided to burn all the books and kill the Author so the way of killing the games was forgotten. If one ever spoke of these books, they were executed on the spot. I knew their titles: The hunger games, catching fire and mockingjay. That won't get me anywhere. There are no more copies any more, anywhere in the world. My last hope is that an alien has one. That is REALLY unlikely.

Time goes fast when you're having fun. I never considered thinking fun but an hour already past with me sitting by my bed thinking on how I'm ever going to find an alien. A bell rings it tone to signal breakfast. Porridge. WOW... WHat a breakfast! (sarcasm). But not today. Today started with scrambled eggs, toast and sausages. There were bacon, ham, a whole table of food. In the middle of the dining room was an oval spinning buffet table with dishes of food mounted on top. By the side was a coffee and tea machine and a chocolate fountain with starwberries and fruit on a plate beside them, ready to dip in the chocolate. 14 tables spread around the room, one for each tribute and their mentors. Each decorated to fit their tribute's personality. Mine was gold as gold. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually made of gold. I sat down on my gold chair and my mentor, Celiste, sat down opposite me. My escort, Moniqa sat beside Celiste. Moniqa, like those of the capitol had very wierd looks. On her left eyelid was a row of gold stars. On her left was a row of silver hearts. On her left cheek were little pink butterfly tattooes that curved around the ledt side of her face. Her hair was dyed purple with glitter sprinkled over. Celiste was more of piercings than colour. There were silver, gold and all the different colours in the world piercings in her lip, ear, eyelids, eyebrows and noes. SHe had one on her belly, two on her tongue and she actually wanted one on her neck! Seriously, that's never going to happen.

After breakfast, Moniqa led me to a little room. I saw before she closed the door, many rooms like mine and the other tributes being led towards them. Each had a separate escort to get them ready for the parade and interview. First was the interview where we would enter a room and be interviewed separately. They will be shown to the country. Celiste said be nice, be polite and be likeable. That was one thing I knew exactly how to do. All my life I've been trying to be this little sweet likeable girl who everyone just adores. Pretending again won't be hard at all. To prove it to Celiste, I batted my eyelashes at her and said in a little kids voice, Ok, and them skipped happily towards a bench with a sheet on top. Moniqa ordered me to lie silently on top. I did just that. She placed my hair in a basin and started washing it. She then placed golden glittery streaks everywhere while Celiste slowly painted the left side of my face with gold paint. I couldn't see the pattern she had drawn but i knew it would be beautiful. When my hair was all done, Moniqa waxed and fixed up my legs and arms. Celiste finished the painting and glittered my eyelids with silver eye powder. She used mascara and black eyeliner. They fitted a golden-eyed contact lense on my right eye only and did the left side of my lips black while the right was gold again. They painted patterns on my arm and legs. Then Moniqa went out as Celiste finished off my hairstyle. Moniqa came back in with a beautiful gold and black dress. I peeked a glance at the mirror and saw my hair was in a high ponytail with a white butterfly clip to hold it in and some of my hair on the side were in ringlets. The patter on my face was similar to Moniqa's but gold. There were butterflies flittering in from the chin and slowly dispersing at my cheek. Streaks of gold found their way up and exploded with fireworks beside my eyes. But the gold didn't stop. It traveled througout my face and shined through me. The dress was a short but elegant one. It was a shinning gold with a black poofy ribbon around. The edges of the dress at the bottom was lined with butterflies. The dress curled up at the end. Gold Ribbons fell from the sleeves to form a ribbon sleeve that curled around my arms. The sleaves hang over my shoulders. My hair was long so it covered the back of my shoulders even if it was in a ponytail. I looked mature and more older than 15.

"You look amazing and you are absoloutely ready to go." Moniqa smiled at me. Celiste was still dazzled by me and was speechless until we got to the interview room's backstage. Many of my competitors were there as well. Celiste fixed up my hair a bit and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good Luck my golden globe of light,Show them your sun dress," She whispered in my ear. Then she was gone with Moniqa and I was left with other tributes looking as dazzling as i was. Many had incredible dresses like mine. Idris was there too. She is the only one here I can trust fully. Idris was of Zues. Therefore her outfit evolved around dark blue, the sky and lightning. She had a navy lightning streak over her right eye and navy blue glitter spreading out over her whole face. She had no other make up except white lips. The glitter were more at her left side of her forhead and the least near her right side lip. Her hair was out but held back by white thick headband with a plastic but white lightning bolt on top that lad a blue light. Her dress was a tight one and was dark blue with the top a lightning shaped cut which was white. She also had a white fluffy lightning belt to finish it off. Her hair was shoulder length and they had greated some lightning shaped hair which was really cool. Down her left arm was a picture that went all around her arm from her shoulder. It was off the night sky and the stars and her hand was covered with soft strokes of grass. She looked amazing. The interview started with Idris and finally everyone was backstage. I was fourth. I saw Kismet and her black spider dress and netting on her hair. bow to the camera and coming off stage. I was told to go on stage by someone and I did. There were two red velve chairs in the middle with a red coffee table in the middle. A man with green hair that reminded me of lettuce smiled and beckoned me to come and sit down.

"So, Thea of Apollo, is that your full name or is it short for Theodora or maybe Theodore?" The man asks with a smile.

"Yes, it is my first name. My father said if you want to call your son Bob, don't call him Robert first." I said smiling into the camera.

"Of course,of course. What a smart man, your father. Now tell me what is your whole name because I've heard a very longer history about it," He asks.

" Well, my name is Thea Diana Maya Lordes Treskhio. It's nothing important really, I just have a longer name than three." I grin back.

" Hmm. Maybe it's my name, guess my name," he asks

" Daniel, Troy, John, Fluffy, Milo?" I guess, pausing between each name so he could nod or shake his head.

" Oh no, But i love the name Milo. My name is Ceasar. Do you like it?" He asks. I pull on my best girly giggle.

" What? Don't tell me that's your grandmother's name because I would be devestated!" He said worridly with a smile.

" No , it's a perfect name for you, It suits you... and your hair," I announce. Ceasar immediately grabs his hair." What's wrong? Is it falling off or am I due for an appointment with my hairdresser for an emergency dye." He asks.

" It's fine. Nothings wrong. It just reminds me of lettuce." I grin. Ceasar laughs. " Tell me, is your last name Salad?"

"I wish, that would be priceless. No, My last name is Freeman. Such a pity, don't you think?" Ceasar asks.

"Totally. Do you use lettuce shampoo and conditioner?" I ask with a cheeky smile.

" No, no, no. More like I'm using hair removal. I like what Moniqa and Celiste did with your hair, say may i borrow some?" He asks.

" Thank you. Sure you can. Anytime you want. Might as well bring out the scissors now, don't like my ceasar salads with out lettuce right?" I grin with another cheeky look.

" Oh, quite right. You are hilarious, Miss Sunshine. Delightful. Why don't you want that lovely hair of yours... Oh don't tell me it's a wig. I was SO looking forward to some," he groans.

" No its al a hundred percent natural. You can check," I say.

" May I?" Ceasar asks back. I shrug. Ceasar grabs my hair and starts pulling it. It did hurt a bit but I kept my smile. Finally Ceasar lets go.

" It's real," He winks at the camera.

" So WHY do you don't want that?" Ceasar questions me, " I can't believe you don't want it,"

" Well, what's it going to do in the games. It can't protect me and i know that it would not do anyone else harm. Plus i'm not going to live after the games so might as well die bald. Oh and here's my invitation for my funeral. I've planned out everything," I smirked at Ceasar but he didn't return my smile. Ceasar just sat there glaring at me. An awkward silence descended upon us. In desperation of getting rid of it i stummered," Uh... well... would you like to see my dress?". Ceasar game me a weak smile.

" Go ahead my sunshine, the stage is all yours," He finally said , breaking his silence. I stood up and started spinning around. i was unaware of what was happening until heat flickered up my arm. My dress had turned into a spinning sun, spewing out yellow flames. The ribbons on my arms heated up as well. I stopped, from dizziness and tiredness. Ceasar helped me to sit back down again. I sneaked a peek at the entrance to the stage and saw Celiste giving me the thumbs up.

" What a dress, I hope you get to keep it and wear it on our wedding day, for it is truly amazing. " Ceasar gasped.

" Ladies and gentleman, I present to you: Thea Treskhio of Apollo and her sunshine dress everyone!" Ceasar announced to the camera. He stood up and helped me up. He held up my right hand in his and we bowed. Next thing I remember is Moniqa escorting me to my room. What an awesome dress. I still had the image of fire tracing up my arms in my head.

**I'm really bad at describing dresses so it may not be really clear. BTW: my laptop's keyboard sucks so that's why there's so much spelling mistakes. It would be awesome if u review! Please everyone who reads, review! Flames excepted because that's how i improve my writing!**

**Thanks for reading and i should have done this before but I DON NOT OWN THE VERRY AWESOME HUNGER GAMES sUzANNE CoLlInS dOeS.**

**ReAd My ProfIle PleaSe !**


End file.
